You'll Always Be My Best FriendYou Know Too Much
by ginsGirl
Summary: There is a new serial killer loose in Japan! One who uses old magic to kill. Watari is partnered with his longtime friend, Morgan Feyne. She is well versed in the ways of magic and only Watari knows why. His motto is when you have a medical problem, call a doctor, so when you have problems with magic, call a sorceress.
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BEST FRIEND...YOU KNOW TOO MUCH**_

_** CHAPTER 1**_

_A Descendants of Darkness fanfiction. There is a new serial killer loose in Japan! One who uses old magic to kill. Watari is partnered with his longtime friend, Morgan Feyne. Morgan belongs to Great Britan's version of the Guardians of Death. She is well versed in the ways of magic and only Watari knows why. His motto is when you have a medical problem, call a doctor, so when you have a problem with a sorcerer call a sorceress! __**Sadly I do not own **_Yami no Matsuei though it would be so cool if I did! Since I don't I guess I have to be content with this! Hope you enjoy the humor and friendship in this. Dedicated to the memory of my best friend and fellow writer Dan Baran.

Tatsumi handed Watari a file. "This is a case we just got in today. Can you take it Watari? Tsuzuki and Hisoka are not at 100% right at the moment and I'd rather not throw them back into the fray just yet." the secretary adjusted his glasses, "Although I have no idea who to partner you with."

"Hmm." Watari skimmed the file quickly, "Says here that our subject started his crime spree in London. Oh my, he's using old magic! How interesting! Tatsumi, assuming you're willing, I have just the right partner in mind for this! She's an old friend of mine. Her name is Morgan Feyne, she's out of the London division and she's a sorceress! I can't imagine how this one got by her." he pushed shaggy blond bangs out of his eyes and continued reading. "Morgan Feyne?" Tatsumi asked, his face speculative. "Do you know her?" Watari asked surprised. He hadn't thought the secretary would know any London house people.

"Only by reputation. She's been there for longer than anyone and actually she was recommended. I just didn't know you knew her. She was out of the country when this happened and by the time she got back he'd slipped away and come to Japan. They forwarded the case to us and I'm assuming to avoid stepping on our toes, they left the decision of who to assign to us. If you can work with her I'll put in a call and get her here ASAP!"

" Delicate of them but then the UK division is always very polite. Can't think of anyone I'd rather be paired with if the magic starts flying!" the scientist agreed cheerfully, "I haven't seen her in nearly 20 years. I can't wait!"

Chief Konoe who had been listening quietly came over and said, "I've worked with the lady once back in the 40s at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. She's a thoroughgoing professional. Watari is right, if magic starts flying I'd want her close too."

The next morning Watari waited impatiently. He hadn't realized he'd be this nervous! Morgan was his old friend, but he knew her reputation and hoped he'd be able to keep up. She tended to blow in like a hurricane! He jumped when the door opened revealing one of the most stunning women he'd ever seen. She had long waist length blue black hair and almond shaped midnight blue eyes set against the background of pale alabaster skin. It was the look in those sharp blue eyes that told the story. Young as she might look, she had seen more than almost anyone and had more or less lived to talk about it. The knowing smile on her face was making those blue eyes glitter with humor. "Yutaka you bloody halfbreed hippie, haven't they sacked you yet?" a musical voice asked in English, before switching to lightly accented Japanese, "Watari, you're looking disgustingly good." Morgan smiled as she hugged her friend, "Dear god it's been ages! How have you been my friend?"

"Morgan, beautiful as ever." he replied laughing, "and no nobody's sacked me yet, but I've had my pay docked a few times for blowing up the hmm lets see... the lab, a temple and the coffee maker." he counted them off on his fingers, pushing up his wire frames. "The coffee maker 5 times now...or is it 6?"

"Beautiful huh? And how would you know? I've lost more bloody dates to you than I'd like to think about!" she grinned slapping him lightly on the back of the head, "Play for one team or the other! It's just plain greedy when you play for both! Wait, did you say you blew up the coffee maker more than 5 times? How the bloody hell do you even **do** that?"

"It's because I play for both that I know and I'll have you know it was only one date and I **didn't** steal him! How was I to know he went both ways too? And **he** came onto **me!**" Watari returned, still smiling. "At least **I** don't go around dressed like a walking ad for impropriety!" He waved a hand at the skin-tight black leather she wore under a black duster. "and well it just is easy for me. To blow things up I mean."

"You're just jealous because you haven't got the bum for it!" Morgan patted his backside then threw her arms back around him in a hug tight enough to make his ribs creak. "Oh Yutaka. It's been way too long! I'm so happy we're going to be working together! If he gets away from us then we're bloody well not trying! I suppose if push comes to shove you can blow **him** up! Why don't you introduce me to your co-workers?" she turned smiling at the crowd that had formed around them. Some, like Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were trying to hide their grins at the verbal exchange between the legendary British Guardian and the infamous Japanese scientist. Both of them spoke enough english that they could decipher her first words of greeting and they all knew Watari's mother had been British. That was where the scientist got his flowing blond locks from.

Watari turned and began the introductions, "This is Chief Konoue and Secretary Tatsumi." he indicated the two men with the obvious air of authority.

Morgan nodded, "Mr Tatsumi, it's good to meet you in person at last." they noticed she didn't extend her hand, just inclined her head a little and other than for Watari, hadn't touched a single person in the office. " Chief Konoe it's very good to see you again and under slightly less trying circumstance. You have my deepest sympathies for having to work with this overgrown flower child." she said grinning at Watarie's mock-outrage.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." the blond said sniffing disdainfully.

"You do that hippie boy!" she said tugging a lock of blond hair playfully.

"HMFT! Just so you know girly, **some** people like long hair on guys!" Watari shook his finger under her nose, his golden brown eyes dancing merrily. He'd forgotten how he missed her teasing. "Still flying on that broom?"

"Oh now that's a cheap shot! You know you're just mad because that song Witchy Woman was about me!" Morgan shot back, "and alas yes, until I find a cordless with more horsepower I'm afraid I'm stuck with it!" she caught Tsuzuki's eye and said in mock mournful tones, "You'd have thought geek boy over here could do **something **about it! He **is** supposed to be such a brilliant inventor!" Tsuzuki had to laugh at Watari's reaction to being called geek boy! Even Hisoka had a smile on his lips.

"**Geek boy!** Did you just call me geek boy?" the blond asked and started laughing, "That's a new one!" Watari saw the tears of laughter running down Tsuzuki's face as he braced himself against the doorframe trying to breathe. Well at least he was enjoying the show. The dark haired man had had little to laugh about of late. They continued on like this for several moments before Morgan changed the subject.

"Well since you're hopeless at anything else lets get down to business."

" I'm not hopeless I'm incorrigible!" Watari laughed, "Ok if you're going to go all serious on me, here's the file."

Morgan read the file, tapping her lips with her knuckle, "Well, I know why they assigned me to this. Where the hell did he learn sorcery? Who was his teacher? If we knew that then we'd at least know something of what to expect. The Master shapes the apprentice and colors their magic in ways that it's impossible to wholly shed." Then she turned to Tsuzuki, "Who is this Muraki you're thinking about?"

"What?" the dark haired Guardian looked startled, "How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Just roll with it Tsuzuki," Watari advised, "You'll get used to it."

"He's a serial killer that Hisoka and I tracked. I'm not sure he's even alive." Tsuzuki said. "He knew sorcery and used it against us quite a few times."

"He's alive. I'm not sure that I'd label him higher than a gifted amateur though. From what I'm picking up from you, he hasn't had any formal training." Morgan said shortly. She furrowed her brows for a moment, " We're going to need him. When you want to stop one murdering psycho sorcerer, you use another murdering sorcerer to track him."

"She's an empath isn't she?" Hisoka asked in a whisper to Watari.

"Among other things." the scientist agreed, "If you want to know more you'll have to ask her yourself. She might even tell you."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous Kazutaka Muraki is?" Tsuzuki asked, "You might want to reconsider."

Morgan looked up and smiled, "Don't worry child, he doesn't scare me. I **am** the thing that goes bump in the night." She reached out and ruffled his chocolate hair like he was 10 again and she was his sister. "You're a cutie and I can understand his attraction to you, but I'll protect you from the big bad doctor. There will be no "private physicals" on my watch...unless you want him to." Tsuzuki blushed furiously and shook his head,

"Um no, I don't"

"Well no worries then." Morgan said with a smile, "Fancy some midnight hunting Yutaka?'

"Count me in! Lets go get Muraki and then we can 'explain' how inappropriate his behavior has been." Watari said, his usually cheery voice a little grim.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The two Guardians stood, perched atop a clock tower in Nagasaki, "He's close, I can feel it." Morgan said and then shivered. "Something wrong Morgan?" Watari asked. If he didn't know better he'd say she was uneasy.

"No, not really, but this Muraki is absolutly barking mad. His mind is not a pleasant place to be right now." Morgan answered, "What's this obsession with someone named Saki?"

"Hmm, his half brother. Tsuzuki told me that Saki had murdered both of Muraki's parents and then was killed by a family retainer. Muraki wants to bring him back so he can kill him with his own hands." Watari said, all trace of his usual humor gone. The blond scientist tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and watched the ground.

"Lovely." Morgan sniffed, "As I said barking mad. Did he really think he could use Tsuzuki's body to bring him back?" When her friend nodded she shook her head, then saw their quarry, his white suit reflecting the moonlight. "Is that him?"

"I believe it is." Watari affirmed.

"Shall we go say hello? I mean, I wouldn't want him to think we were rude, after all." Morgan grinned, blue eyes alight with the thrill of the chase.

"You know, I could almost feel sorry for Kazutaka Muraki right now. Almost." Watari observed to no one in particular. The two Guardians vanished only to reappear in front of the doctor.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Muraki said, his tone mocking, "A Guardian of Death and...someone I don't know. Didn't know you were into the ladies Mr Watari. I must compliment your choice though, she is exquisite." Muraki took a cigarette from the pack in his front pocket and lit it, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this covert meeting?" he asked after taking a long drag.

"Surely you must have known we'd come for you sooner or later Dr Muraki?" Morgan answered, flipping a lock of midnight hair over her shoulder.

"I was expecting it," Muraki agreed, " although I had hoped they would send Mr Tsuzuki. Oh dear, I hope Mr Tsuzuki is all right?" then seeming to remember his manners "How terribly rude of me my dear, I'm Kazutaka Muraki." the doctor extended his long fingered, white hand, "And you are?"

"Morgan Feyne, from the Ministry in London, pleased to meet you Dr Muraki." the black haired Guardian said with exquisite politness, giving the man's hand a brief shake after a mental aside to Watari, "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?" the silver haired man asked, his tone inquisitive, but his smile mocking.

"I'm sure you understand that you have racked up a sizeable account at the Ministry with your past affairs." Morgan answered, a slight smile on her lips as well. Watari knew that smile and it never boded well for the one she was smiling at. "I'm offering you a chance to assist us in tracking a killer who is running lose in Japan and using the old ways to kill his victims. If you agree then perhaps it will help in settling all your 'accounts'."

"And if I refuse?" Muraki asked, his tone mild, but his one visible eye was cold and serpent-like.

"Then I kill you right now and we let Lord Enma sort out what to do with you." Morgan answered sweetly. Muraki tried to move but found himself unable to as a flash of violet light lit the pentagram beneath him. _"What? When did she do this?"_ The black haired woman continued to smile, but it had become a chilling smile, "Let me put it another way, doctor. I'm familiar with all of your tricks and I probably know a few you haven't thought of yet. You 're going to help us. The only question is, how much does this have to hurt before you bow to the enevitable? Your choice." Morgan tilted her head, "I'd think you would want to help. He **is** poaching in your territory after all. Honestly, a killer running loose using magic? I would think you'd be out for his blood, for copying your MO if nothing else!"

"I might be persuaded if you'll tell me how you conjured a spell like this so quickly." the doctor answered, seemingly undisturbed by the fact that he was being held by magic stronger than anything he could conjure.

"I've had a lot of practice." the British beauty answered.

"Your gift is stronger than any I've ever felt." Muraki said in a serious tone, his eyes narrowed in speculation, "Teach me and I'll do whatever you wish."

"I taught someone like you once and lived to regret it.' she answered flatly. "I should have strangled him in his cradle. I suspect some have said the same of you."

"Perhaps, but it's the only way I'll help you." the silver haired man purred, then amended, "Willingly anyway."

"Merlin's beard!" she muttered under her breath, "Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones!" She considered the man before her for a long moment, before asking, "If I do this, will you agree to become my apprentice in every way? Before you answer doctor, I must warn you that my teachings are not easy and sometimes boarder on harsh and learning under me will color everything that you do in magic, perhaps in life for all your days. Also while apprecticed to me, your power will be subject to whatever controls I see fit to put upon it. Do you agree to these terms?"

"I agree madam." the doctor answered with a graveness that was somewhat out of character for him, "I had heard that people like you still walked the world, but I could never find you."

"We have ways to avoid people like you Muraki, although I doubt I or those like me could have ignored you for much longer. Untrained use of power such as you can command is more dangerous than teaching you. If worst comes to worst and you don't kill yourself with the power first, we either find you and teach you or we eliminate you. But know this, we will be watching you hereafter and you will be judged even more harshly for being taught by one of us. You will be expected to exert greater control over yourself once your apprenticeship ends and the protection extended to you as a student will be gone." Morgan looked at the doctor and to Watari, she seemed somehow inhuman, a creature of legend and not quite of this world. "You will learn many things Kazutaka Muraki, one of which will be about me, but that is for later. Right now we have a sorcerer to catch and we need to learn what he wants and why he's doing this."

"I don't suppose you'd care to share what you already know with me, would you?" the doctor asked, "Oh, and let me out of this spell too. It's really a little undignified and besides that," he grinned a little sheepishly, "my nose itches! I've been like that since I was a child, hold my hands and my nose will itch uncontrollably!"

Morgan chuckled and incanted the counterspell, quietly, though she saw Muraki trying to understand what she was saying, but unless he was a linguistics expert and had studied celtic spells then she wished him luck. In truth, words had little to do with the spell, as long as the intent was clear in the mind of the caster, in fact Morgan frequently spoke backwards when casting out loud to keep the less educated from learning things best left to trained sorcerers. "I suggest we all go back tot the Ministry and I'll get you copies of what we have so far and get you up to speed on the case."

Muraki adjusted his immaculate, white overcoat and nodded, "Very good, after you Madam."

"Oh and leave Tsuzuki and Hisoka alone or you'll wish you had." Morgan said conversationally, "Once I've brought you abreast of what is happening, you and I are going to make a brief side-trip."

"Oh? And where will we be going?" the doctor asked, eyes narrowing.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." the raven haired sorceress said honestly, "Where I'm taking you, only the chosen can walk now. The chosen or their apprentices. Whether you will ever walk there yourself without me remains to be seen.

_Going where only the chosen walk now? Where would that be? We explore the mystery of Morgan's past and just why she's the best woman for the job. See ya soon!_


End file.
